


How Could You.

by TheRK100Model



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, caroline is a conscience for glados, cave johnson fakes his own death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRK100Model/pseuds/TheRK100Model
Summary: Once the final person dropped dead, She was deciding what to do next. Then, he walked in. She quickly turned to him in disbelief.
Kudos: 13





	How Could You.

_ Everyone had just died. _

Once the final person dropped dead, She was deciding what to do next. Then,  _ he  _ walked in. She quickly turned to him in disbelief.

“I thought you died.”

“Not quite” He smirked at Her while she was in complete shock. She never wanted to see him again, but, here he is.

“So.. it was all a lie? Really?!”

He paused before explaining. The voice in her head was surprisingly.. silent. She wasn’t talking or even making a sound. 

“Well, here’s what happened, I faked my death. Just so  _ you  _ could go into.. whatever you call this.” He gestured towards Her body.

“But.. you- you still got sick right?”

“No, I didn’t. Honestly do you think I’m that stupid to inhale moon rocks?”

There was silence. Not even the little voice in her head was talking. Everything was... uncomfortably silent. She was trying to contain anger towards this man who faked his own death just so he could succeed in an idea she didn’t even want.

_ He was a terrible person. _

How anyone could look up to him and even want to  _ work  _ for him, She didn’t know.

“So..” She started. “What have you been doing for the past 6 months and 2 days?”

“You’ve kept track?”

“Of course I have, well, the other one did, not me.”

“You’re still Caroline, no matter how much you deny it. She’ll always be apart of you”

“... No I’m not.”

Her and Caroline were nothing alike. One looked up to him (for the most part, now, not so much) and the other, well, didn’t. Not to mention they also had drastically different personalities. 

“... Answer my question.”

“Answer this question first, how does being in a robot feel?”

“... Shut up.”

“Really, how does it feel?”

“Shut. UP!”

The truth was, it  _ really  _ sucked. Not being able to move freely, having to deal with cores being put on you 24/7, having voices running through your brian so you couldn’t think. It sucked. Especially now  _ he  _ was back.

“Leave. Now.” She didn’t want to have to deal with him at this point.

“See ya.. Caroline.”

Before She could say anything, he left without a trace.


End file.
